


Boo-Boo

by biasedwriting



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Paediatrician Taekwoon, Somewhat Based on True Events, Taekwoon kisses booboos, it's fluff, principal Hakyeon, slightly unsanitary medical practices, teaching au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biasedwriting/pseuds/biasedwriting
Summary: Taekwoon had to admit, his job as a paediatrician at a local public school is extremely ideal. Especially when the new teacher catches his eye.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Boo-Boo

**Author's Note:**

> Paediatrician Taekwoon AU that no one asked for.

Taekwoon had to admit, his job was extremely ideal - spanning just the right number of hours (9 am to 5pm to be precise) which was heaven in comparison to the ghastly hours he had experienced during his internship and residency at the government hospital.

Most of his day was spent in solitude in the infirmary of the small government school he had been placed in. He loved working with children, which was exactly why he had chosen to specialize in paediatrics. The two-month long summer breaks afforded him time to travel, relax, and work in several other organizations as per his wishes. Everything about it was extremely ideal.

He gazed out of the window of the infirmary, smiling as the children played when a knock on the door caused him to jump, slightly startled. Hakyeon, the principal of the school, smiled at him as he lead in a female figure who looked around the infirmary expressionlessly.

“Taekwoon! I’m glad you’re here,” he greeted as Taekwoon bowed back in greeting “this is Kim Minah, she’s the new English teacher in school. She’ll also be taking reading and writing sessions for the primary divisions. Minah, this is Dr. Taekwoon, he consults for our school, so if the students are sick or injured, you know who to call!”

Taekwoon’s gaze flickered to the woman who bowed to him. She looked pleasant when she smiled at him, her features scrunched up but her eyes twinkled “I hope we don’t have to meet often,” she said as Taekwoon blinked, wondering if he should be offended.“ That would mean someone is injured or sick, and we wouldn’t want that,” she smiled before trailing off into “I suppose I should say I hope we meet under positive circumstances.”

Taekwoon tried to hold back his laughter as he peeked at Hakyeon who looked like he was going to crack a rib.

“Of course, I’m pleased to meet you,” he smiled making her brighten up as she bowed. There was almost a childish bounce to her as she straightened as Hakyeon lead her out, grinning, somewhat amused.

“I swear to god, you still have such major foot-in-mouth syndrome,” Hakyeon rolled his eyes as Minah glared at him. This was the disadvantage of knowing him since she was a child and he had come into her house as her sister’s friend. Clearly he had not forgotten her embarrassing herself with her childish fascination with how handsome he was.

“Why did I have to get placed in this school with you?” she grumbled as Hakyeon shrugged, waving towards the laboratories in the school before leading her towards the teacher’s lounge.

“Well, that’s the school. As of now, the English teacher, Han Bora, is finishing off the last lesson and you’ll be taking over. Till then, you’ll need to help Jaehwan out in kindergarten since the lady who said she was coming in this month has had some issues moving here…oh? Taekwoon is on the ground?” Hakyeon rambled, looking out of the window of the teacher’s lounge. Minah peered over his shoulder to see the stern looking doctor running after a soccer ball with a few middle school boys.

“That’s nice,” Minah gaped at the wide smile that spread across the doctor’s lips and could feel her heart flutter just a bit. She turned to see Hakyeon with a shit-eating grin on his face and fought the urge to punch him.

“I see, of all the men in this school, it had to be Taekwoon.”

“Rubbish!” Minah glared at him as Hakyeon cackled.

“You literally had the same eyes you had when you first met me,” Hakyeon wiggled his eyebrows and now Minah really had to fight the urge to punch him “your face literally showed your interest!”

“I was ten!”

“And so cute!” Hakyeon cooed which simply caused Minah to fume. He’d have to be grateful for his position on the school as well as being one of her sister’s closest friends because those were the only two things keeping Minah from physically hurting him. The fact that he didn’t pinch her cheeks may have also been in his favour. “I shall take your leave now, all the best with him! And work!” Hakyeon grinned, tucking his hands in his pockets, leaving Minah behind near the teacher’s lounge to find Jaehwan.

* * *

Shifts in season were always the time where Taekwoon was busy. The chill of autumn was in the air and this increased the number of red nosed children appearing in his room. Jaehwan’s outdoor games for the children more often than not caused trouble, but the lack of outdoor games would make the children extremely dull. The of course there were the parents who placated their child with sugar heavy diets chock full of ice cream and other cold treats.

The new teacher, Minah had arrived on one such morning with a child who was coughing severely clinging onto her. From what he had heard of her from Wonshik, the music teacher was that she was pretty well-liked by the students, she was active, energetic and engaged all the age groups differently. Apparently she had volunteered to help him with the school choir as well.

“Hyunnie, come now,” she cooed to the child, running her hand down his back looking at Taekwoon, a little flustered and upset “do you wanna stop the coughing?” she asked the child who nodded as snot dribbled down onto Minah’s blouse “the doctor can help you, yeah?”

Taekwoon recognised the child to be Lee Hyunwoo from kindergarten. Hyunwoo turned to spot him and exclaimed “Daegunie!” as he scrambled out of Minah’s arms to hurry to him. He sniffled pathetically as Taekwoon helped him onto the little seat set out for the children.

“Daegunie my throat hurts!” Hyunwoo mourned as Taekwoon pulled out his flashlight to see how inflamed the child’s throat was. Minah watched carefully,

“No ice cream for a week,” he said to the sniffling child before ruffling his hair “how about some strawberry syrup and a nap?” he smiled as the child nodded, as Taekwoon looked around for the cough syrup. Hyunwoo reached for Minah’s hand, clutching onto it. She pointed to the syrup on the shelf behind Taekwoon’s head with a smile.

“Right behind you, doctor.”

Taekwoon nodded, trying not to stare at her for too long as she kept Hyunwoo busy, waiting for the syrup which he quickly fed to the child before she carried the child to the bed in the infirmary. 

“Hyunwoo, do you want me to stay here with you?” she asked, tucking the child in.

“Will Daeguni be there?” he asked with wide eyes as Minah turned to Taekwoon.

“I don’t know, will Doctor Daeguni stay with Hyunnie?” she smiled as Taekwoon tried to fight the blush crawling up his cheeks. She was pretty, he had to admit, after months of spending time with children and much older women, this young, pretty teacher was making him incredibly flustered.

“I’ll be here.”

“Could you stay here till I fall asleep and tell me a story?” Hyunwoo blinked up at her as Minah took a quick look at the time. She had a break in another ten minutes. She met Taekwoon’s eye before quietly whispering.

“You don’t mind me being here do you?”

Taekwoon shook his head, of course he didn’t mind having her around. It was a welcome break from the usually isolated room which was usually only visited by children. He picked up the chair from in front of his desk and walked over to the bed where the child was lying and set it down.

“Both of us will stay here with you.”

Hyunwoo grinned.

* * *

“Doctor,” Minah panted, pushing the sliding door open as Taekwoon’s head shot up. She was piggy backing a child whose knee was bleeding. The grey trousers she wore was streaked with dust and there was a smear of blood on the side of her blouse. Taekwoon quickly hurried to relieve her of the child. It was nearly the end of the school day and the children usually spent the evenings on the school playgrounds, he assumed something could have happened there.

“Daeguni!” the child sniffled, clinging onto Minah as she entered the room.

“Mirae fell off the swing and hurt herself,” Minah said in explanation. After spending the afternoon with Taekwoon and the several visits after, she found that he was a mellow man who enjoyed working with children. He engaged them with different things while caring for them, if they needed to take medication, he would make it funny. The drawers of his desk were filled with toys and lights that would dazzle the children who walked in. He was soft and sweet with his patients, putting up with their endless questions, kissed their boo-boos with a smile on his face.

He had a gorgeous smile.

No wonder the children adored him.

Mirae extended her arms to Taekwoon who lifted the child off Minah’s back before turning to her, brow furrowed in worry. She still had a glow he admired, it brought out her features. The time she had spent in the infirmary he had found her charming, often ending up playing assistant to help distract the sick students. She held conversations well, had some wit, and never pried too much. Taekwoon had found himself wanting to see her again. Minah looked a little frazzled, but held herself well enough.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes,” Minah smiled, patting Mirae’s arm as she sobbed into Taekwoon’s shoulder “Daeguni will make the pain go away Mirae…” she cooed as the child tried to clutch at Minah’s soothing hand while the other hand gripped tightly at Taekwoon’s pristine white coat. They hurried her over to the bed as Taekwoon sat the child down. Minah’s hand was still engaged, Mirae’s little fingers clutching tightly onto her own.

Taekwoon set to work swiftly. The gash didn’t really need stitches but it did need a dressing. He waved the thermometer dramatically over the dressed gash as the child stared at it wide eyed.

“Pain pain go away! Shall we kiss the boo-boo pain away?” he sing-songed as Minah bit her lip to hold back her laughter. He caught her eye and shot her a small smile which nearly made her heart stop. 

“Appa kisses the boo-boo pain away!” Mirae declared expectantly as Taekwoon chuckled and pressed a quick peck on the spot above her knee before waving the magical thermometer dramatically.

“Pain, pain go away!” he sang, looking at Minah, nodding to her to join in as she giggled and joined in. The bell rang as Mirae giggled.

“It’s home time!”

“Yes it is!” Minah nodded “say thank you to the doctor!”

Mirae kissed Taekwoon’s cheek, making him grin from ear to ear and Minah’s heart to stop “thank you Daeguni!”

“Thank you Doctor,” Minah bowed “I shall take your leave now, I’m sure you’ll want to head home.”

“Call me Taekwoon, and aren’t you heading home too?” he smiled, shedding his white coat as Minah shook her head.

“I am heading to the market, wanted to pick up some stuff for the children.”

“I’ll walk with you, it’s on my way home.” he said, picking up his satchel, holding his hand out for Mirae to take. She grasped hold of his pinky and grinned at the two of them. Minah’s cheek flushed as she mumbled a “that would be nice”

“Home time!” Mirae declared, smiling and leading the two out of the room.

“I’m telling you, just go and ask him to take a look at it” Hakyeon’s voice echoed outside the infirmary as Taekwoon’s looked up from the novel he was reading. Walking Minah to the market had somehow resulted in him helping her pick out vegetables for the next day’s activity before they got distracted by the sale at the bookstore and had somehow landed up eating dinner together.

Taekwoon decided he quite liked her.

"Hakyeon this is silly,” he heard Minah’s voice pipe up, followed by a sigh and the door sliding open. Hakyeon stood by the door looking triumphant as Minah stopped mid glare to look incredibly ashamed as a blush crept up her cheeks. Hakyeon’s shit eating grin had become worse when she had told him about dinner the day before and how she thought Taekwoon was attractive, now here he was insisting she see Taekwoon for a little bruise.

“Woonie, I have a patient for you.” Hakyeon said, nudging Minah in with a grin as she stepped into the room looking down sheepishly. She dusted invisible dust off the black fabric of her dress as she fixed her gaze firmly on the floor. Taekwoon looked to see what could possibly have caused Hakyeon to bring her to the infirmary.

“It’s really not a big deal…” she mumbled and that was when Taekwoon could see that her lower lip was terribly swollen. Instantly standing up he hurried to her, making Hakyeon raise his eyebrow.

“I’ll leave you to it.” he said, sliding the door shut.

“Your lip is…” Taekwoon began as Minah sighed, still looking down.

“Swollen, yes.”

“And how did this happen?” Taekwoon said, tipping her head up to take a look at the bruised skin. He paused to admire her just for a moment of self indulgence before turning his gaze back to the problem at hand. It didn’t look particularly bad. Possibly painful, but it would subside over the day.

“Bora was sliding down the slide and she asked me to catch her…I just ended up getting headbutted.” she mumbled as Taekwoon bit back a laugh making her smile in turn before hissing in pain.

“Sorry…I’ll get you some ice.” he said as she nodded watching the tall man head over to the little refrigerator in the room. She giggled when she noted what could possibly be a secret stash of ice cream in there.

“Sorry I’m not a kid for your paediatrics degree.” she laughed.

“Pretty sure you’d have been a cute child.” Taekwoon commented, rummaging through the fridge.

“I’m sure you were too. A cute kid with a fondness for strawberry ice cream.” Minah replied, blushing as Taekwoon shoved the strawberry ice cream to the back of the fridge.

Taekwoon straightened up with a pack of ice in hand, wrapping it in a hand towel as he returned “maybe, I’ll show you pictures the next time,” he said, to her tipping her head up almost out of habit and gently pressing it against the swollen skin.

She flinched.

“Hurts?” he asked, still being careful. Her skin felt wonderfully soft underneath his fingertips and as much as Taekwoon could have easily handed over the ice pack to her, he couldn’t help but take advantage of the situation.

“Yeah,” she mumbled against the ice, meeting his gaze. He had beautiful eyes. She couldn’t dream to look away. Taekwoon’s gaze shifted down to her lips before meeting her eyes again, making her blush. He bit down on his lip, finding the reaction adorable.

“Should I kiss the boo-boo pain away?” he said as Minah gaped at him as he fought the heat creeping up his ears. Minah wasn’t sure she heard right. Was the devilishly attractive man asking if he could kiss her? She stared at him wide eyed causing him to panic.

“Was that…”

“I’d love to take you up on that offer…” she mumbled against the ice pack “maybe…after my lip isn’t swollen? Like…in the evening?” Taekwoon fought a grin as he flushed, feeling rather forward.

“How about after I take you out to dinner tonight? I know a nice restaurant close by.”

“Sounds good. Show me your baby pictures after.”

“Only if you’ll show me yours.”

“Maybe next dinner.”

“Or lunch tomorrow.”

“You have a deal.”

They both smiled.


End file.
